The present invention relates to a system and method for delivering moisturizing liquid to the lips of a subject suffering from dry lips, for example, after undergoing surgery.
It is common for patients recovering from surgery, particularly during recovery from general anesthesia, to suffer from dry or cracked lips. In some cases, this problem may persist for several days after surgery. During the recovery period, the patient is typically allowed only very limited amounts of water or cracked ice due to the risk of inducing vomiting. The discomfort caused by dryness of the lips is typically addressed by frequent intervention of nurses or family members manually moistening the lips or giving small amounts of cool water or chipped ice. This intervention is an added burden on healthcare staff, and may not always be feasible. Various other situations can arise, particularly for infirm and sick residents and patients in nursing homes and facilities, which result in discomfort and suffering from chronic and short term conditions which result in dry or cracked lips.
Various devices have been proposed for providing short-term solutions to moisturizing the lips and/or palate under such circumstances. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,551; 4,838,882; 4,917,674; 5,055,108; 5,062,795; and 6,536,423. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,551 relates to a non-contact ultrasound spray arrangement which is complex and costly. The remaining references all relate to various devices which are positioned partly or entirely within the mouth cavity. Such devices may be somewhat effective, but are typically unpopular with patients who feel that their mouths are obstructed. In most cases, the devices extend between the lips of the patient, interfering with normal closing of the mouth and disrupting the patient's ability to resume speaking.
There is therefore a need for a simple but effective system and corresponding method for delivering moisturizing liquid to the lips of a subject suffering from dry lips without preventing closing together of the subject's lips.